


Overdose

by KirstieJ



Series: we're never getting older [4]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 19:02:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8929252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KirstieJ/pseuds/KirstieJ
Summary: Deep in my heart there's a fire burningI need you like a drugoh, you keep me wanting,oh, I've come undone--Ooh-ooooohLike an overdoseBaby let's take it too far tonight,You're my favorite high- Overdose, Little Daylight  It's been a while coming, but Jack and Kent finally decide to go "all the way". ***They are 17 here, but the sex isn't described in any detail. All you see is making out, and a bit of discussion leading up to that.





	

They barely manage to lock the door before Jack pushes his leg between Kent’s knees, pressing Kent’s forearms against the wall right next to the door. Kent’s head tilts back and collides with the wall. He hisses, but it turns into a gasp when Jack leans down to suck on his neck.

They’re a little tipsy, but not so much that they’re too sloppy to be doing this.

Kent whines in the back of his throat as Jack presses his leg harder. Kent pushes his hips forward in response, not unlike the other times they’ve found themselves in this position.

It’s been a few times, especially over the summer, that they’ve gotten this far. Farther, even. They’ve touched one another quite a bit, kissed many times over the past few months, but there are still things they haven’t done and they’re more than a little eager to get to those things, too, once they can muster up the courage.

Kent, for one, is hoping tonight is the night. They even talked about it, last weekend when they were in bed together just hanging out and, a little drunk, so he thinks this might be it.

Jack hardly ever takes charge like this, too. Usually it takes a lot more initiative from Kent to get things going. Kent doesn’t mind, he likes being the one to drive Zimms crazy first, but it’s also nice to have someone want you so bad like this. It gives Kent a rush unlike any other he’s felt in his relatively short seventeen years.

It’s more exciting than his first time a couple years ago, that’s for sure, and he thinks maybe that’s because he cares more for Jack than he did the girl who was his first. She was a friend, a little older than him, and it happened after they’d both been through breakups. With her, he was getting something over with. With Jack, Kent wants him because it’s _him_ , he wants all of Jack, everything. It’s almost overwhelming, but Kent can handle it.

“Baby,” Jack says, lifting his face from Kent’s neck.

“Mh?” Kent murmurs, looking up at Jack through hazy eyes.

“Bed,” Jack grunts, pulling Kent’s hips forward a little. Kent nods enthusiastically, maybe a bit too fast, but pushes off the wall to follow Jack as soon as Jack steps away. The manage to make it over to the bed together, switching so Kent’s still the one on the bottom. He sits on the bed for only a moment before his back meets the sheets, Jack’s hand on the middle of his chest.

“Fuck, Jack,” Kent whines in the back of his throat, running his hands up through Jack’s hair. They continue to roll their bodies together, before Jack pulls back to pull off Kent’s t-shirt. Kent takes the chance to take off his shirt, as well, then admires Jack’s body with a hand on his chest. They meet eyes for a moment, and it’s pretty intense.

“Kenny,” Jack groans. “Do we have, um,” he swallows, his nerves showing on his face for the first time yet. It’s okay, though, Kent grins up at him softly. Jack licks his lips, still stuck on the word.

“Condoms?” Kent asks.

“I was gonna say, um, lube,” Jack blinks, awkward. “I hear it’s, uh, really important for, um,” Jack pulls a little face and Kent tries not to laugh.

“Anal?” Kent asks, and he, again, holds back his giggles at how red Jack’s face goes. Kent sticks out his tongue, failing just a bit.

“Yes, that,” Jack says, and Kent finally snorts. Jack gives him a miserable look.

“We got lube, baby, don’t worry,” Kent says with a little wink. Jack continues to look sad, but he turns his head to locate their bags before getting up to fetch the one with what they need.

“It’s in a little grey toiletries bag thing,” Kent says a moment later, propping himself on his elbows so he can see what Jack is doing. Jack returns, tossing the bag beside Kent.

“So, um,” Jack says, taking in a deep breath. The beer they had after dinner apparently wasn’t enough to ease him into this at all, but fuck, he wants to do it. He was never overly concerned with getting laid, not like all the other guys. That’s not to say he didn’t enjoy fantasizing or touching himself, but he had been perfectly content with that, before Kent. Now Kent’s invaded all his fantasies anyway, and when he knows he can have the real thing Jack can hardly stand the wait anymore. However, reality is a lot different than his fantasies and a lot more awkward, evidently.

“Hmm?” Kent asks, licking his lips. He wants to get a move on with things, but he doesn’t want to rush Jack. He’s impatient, but he’s not a totally awful person, he doesn’t want Jack to feel pressured into this in any way or anything, so he’s waiting the best he can and letting Jack set the pace.

“Do you wanna, er,” Jack puts a hand over his face, sighing. This is a lot more difficult and less sexy than he’d been imagining. Maybe he should have just kept kissing Kent until Kent took the lead on things, because Jack has no fucking clue what he’s doing. At least Kent’s slept with girls, or so he says. He has more experience than Jack, that’s a given.

“Wanna what, baby?” Kent asks, reaching out for Jack to touch his shoulder. “Relax, it’s all good,” Kent says. Jack just shoots him another miserable look and Kent gives him a little smile. “Do you wanna just go back to kissing for a bit?” Kent suggests trailing a hand down Jack’s chest. Jack nods wordlessly, thankful for the out Kent’s giving him.

Kent slides his hand back up to Jack’s neck and pulls him forward, pressing their lips together for a moment before slipping Jack his tongue. Jack opens eagerly, kissing him back. Jack’s first to press their bodies together again. Despite the awkward pause, it’s relatively easy for them to slip back into the mood, rolling their hips against each other and moaning.

“Baby,” Kent groans after a while, breath hitching when Jack ducks down to suck on his neck.

“Yea?” Jack mutters back, lifting his head a second later.

“Do you still wanna…?” Kent glances over to the little grey bag. Jack nods his head, slow and steady. “Okay,” Kent murmurs. “Do you want to be on top?”

Jack tugs his lip between his teeth. He does want to top, but he also wants Kent to take the lead. And, well, he does want to try being on bottom _some time_ , but just not first. It’s weird, and he thinks it has to do with Kent’s former experience. Jack knows Kent hasn’t been with a man before, so this will be new for both of them, and Jack feels a little better about it that way.

“Yes,” Jack says. “If you’re okay with that?”

“Yea,” Kent replies, nodding as well. He definitely wants to get fucked by Jack, it’s actually his number one goal for their sex lives. Sure, he’d be willing to top the shit out of Jack as well, but he wants to try something that’s new and exciting for him. He’s never been on the receiving end like this, and it’s exhilarating to think of doing it with Jack.

“Okay,” Jack says, quiet. He leans forward to kiss Kent again, and they get caught up in it for another few moments. When he pulls back, he slides his hand down to Kent’s pants so they can finally finish undressing.

“I, uh, obviously haven’t done this before but I looked up a couple things online,” Jack says once he’s kneeling in between Kent’s legs, chewing on his lip again. “I, uh, I think I know what we’re supposed to do.”

“Same,” Kent says. He puts a hand on top of the one that Jack has resting on his thigh. “Babe, it’s okay. We’ll take it slow. And I’ll start with, y’know. How about you just keep kissing me, huh?”

“Okay,” Jack murmurs.

They do just that, take it slow for the first little bit. Kent ends up taking more of the lead, somehow getting into the swing of things. Jack’s glad once the awkwardness fades away, and glad they worked out the awkward communication fairly early on, because once the fire is finally lit it’s hard to keep it contained.

Being with each other quickly becomes one of the better things they’ve both experienced, going at it fast and hard and being a bit louder than they probably should. By the time they’re finished, they wind up breathless and sweaty, lying in the middle of the bed tangled up together and panting.

Jack has his eyes closed, but he is far from asleep. Kent’s head is in a haze, but he comes back to earth within the next few minutes. Once he does, he turns towards Jack with a grin on his face.

“Hey,” Kent says, soft but smirking. “How’s it feel to have lost your v-card?”

Jack stares at him for a moment, “I dunno. How does it feel to have taken it?” Jack asks, then licks his lips. He’s suddenly hit with the realization that they can’t take this back now. They can’t take any of this back. They never could. They were doomed since their first kiss.

“Awesome,” Kent laughs. “I sort of have a habit of sleeping with virgins, though.”

“Oh?” Jack says, pressing his lips together.

Kent hasn’t offered up a ton of information about his sexual history to Jack, but he has talked it up some in the locker rooms. It’s not as glorious in reality as he can make it sound to a bunch of guys. “Yeah. The other two people I’ve slept with were virgins, too. Of course, I was also a virgin the first time. And, hey, technically I’ve never done what we just did with anybody else, so you took part of my virginity, too.”

“Mmh. How does it feel?” Jack asks, and Kent just grins at him.

“Awesome. I’m glad it was with you, Zimms,” Kent tells him, and Jack just nods and gets closer to him again, putting his arm around Kent’s waist despite the fact he’s still a bit too warm.

“You ever think about how fucked we would be if someone found out, Kenny?” Jack asks a while later, thinking Kent might be asleep. By the way Kent tenses underneath him, Jack knows he thought wrong.

“Nobody’s gonna find out, Zimms,” Kent assures him in an airy, sleepy voice, his fingers coming up to comb through Jack’s hair.

“They could,” Jack murmurs.

“They won’t,” Kent says, shifting to look at Jack. “We’re gonna be fine.”

Jack pulls a face at him, but Kent presses a kiss to his cheek and Jack feels some warmth spread beneath Kenny’s lips. No, they can’t take it back. They’re too far gone, and Jack wouldn’t want to go back to being nothing more than friends, anyway. As scary as it is, Jack would rather have Kent than not.

Unbeknownst to Jack, Kent feels the exact same way, perhaps even stronger. In his mind, Jack’s one of the best things that’s ever happened to him, of course. He’s so glad they fell into this relationship, even if it’s a little dangerous for their reputations.

Either way, it’s too late for them now. What’s done has been done, and it’s good that they feel okay about it. Even if they didn’t, there wouldn’t be a way to change it now.


End file.
